Candlelight dinner
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A post hogwarts fiction involving Harry and Ginny. I'm sorry to all my readers that it took so long to update, but here is the final chapter. -COMPLETED-
1. Prologue

CANDLELIGHT DINNER

Chapter one: the set up

Mrs. Weasley just looked over at her son-in-law smiling. "So you want my help in getting Ginny alone in the house tonight?"

"Yes mum, this is our 5 year anniversarry, and we haven't been able to have some time to ourselves since Harry Jr and Lily came along 6 months ago." Harry said, looking down at his twins smiling. "Will you be able to get her out of here for about an hour, while I get it all set up, and then take the twins for the night."

"Of course dear. I will take her shopping and bring her back here later." She said this with a glitter in her eyes.

"And I will drop the twins off with dad while you are gone."

"What are you plans for tonight Harry?"

"Well I thought I would take and recreate our first date, where we new we were meant for each other." Harry said this, while reminiscing about that night 10 years ago.

-------flashback-------

It was in his 7th year and her 6th, they had been together for about 3 years but didn't know at the time that they were going to be together. Tonight Harry was going to admit to Ginny that he wanted her to be his for the rest of there lives. It was the christmas holiday, and Harry had set it all up, candlelight dinner, music, dancing, and then that night, he would ask her to be his wife.

He was all nervous, and didn't know whether he would be able to do this. He put his hand in his pocket to reassure himself with the feeling of the box that the engagement ring was in. He was dressed in his best dress robes and a smile that would melt anyone. He had fixed thee favorite meal, lasagna and garlic bread. They were to have it at the burrow, because that made it easier to put together. Molly and Arthur and the rest of the weasley clan of course knew what was going on, because Harry had to get them out of the house for the night.

As soon as Ginny walked in, she new something was up. There wasn't the usual hustle and bustle around the burrow, in fact there seemed to be no one there. So she went up to her room and found a box laying on her bed with a note saying. "My dearest Ginny, you will find a dress in this box that I would like you to wear tonight, and meet me downstairs as soon as you can." Your loving boyfriend Harry.

She opened up the box and squeeled, it was a green dress with a flowing neckline, and came down to her ankles, also there was a smaller box with a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Ginny decided that Harry had to be planning something, but she didn't know what. She decided to go with it. She went and took a shower, and got dressed in the beautiful dress and necklace and earrings.

After she got ready, she heard the music come up from downstairs. She went down to investigate, and found that Harry was there with a dozen red roses and a candlelight dinner set up in the garden. She walked up to harry, and asked, "for me?"

"Yes Ginny, do you remember what today is?"

"Of course Harry, it is our 3 year anniversarry"

Harry smiled down at her and said. "Well shall we have dinner, also thought that we could do some dancing."

Ginny squeeled again, because she new that Harry didn't like to dance.

So Harry pulled out her chair for her, and she saw something that she didn't think she would ever see, her brother Ron walked in in a suit and tie and started serving them dinner. "Ooh Harry, my favorite"

"Ginny I have always loved you, and I wanted this night to be special."

After dinner, Ginny and Harry danced for a few hours, and as the clock struck midnight, Harry got down on one knee, and took out a tiny box. "Ginerva Weasley, will you do me the greatest of favors that any woman could do for a man, and be my wife."

Ginny just stood there with a open mouth and wide eyes, when she said "of course Harry, what would make you think that I would say no."

"I didn't, but I still wanted this to be special for you." Harry said with a big old grin on his face, and then he gave Ginny a big hug and kiss

They spent the rest of the night talking and making plans.

----presemt----

"So your going to do that night again."

"Yes mum, I thought I would ask if she would like to redo our vows."


	2. the setup

Candlelight dinner chapter 2

Harry had it all set up when he got up to get the twins ready to go off with there grandparents for the night. "Now you to be good for grandma and grandpa ok."

They looked up at him with there wonderful blue eyes, and smiled at him.

Harry looked down at his daughters and smiled. "Good thing, this is supposed to be a surprise." "Now are you two ready for tonight."

His daughter nodded, looking up at his unruly black hair. She giggled as she playes with it, knowing that her father never has been able to keep his hair in any type of unruliness.

Harry started laughing also, giving his twins a big hug and kiss good night. "Now all I have to do is make sure you two are ready by the fireplace when your grand father comes to pick you up, ok."

Harry carried the twins down the stairs to wait. Harry said "sit on the couch and wait for him, I have some other things to do for tonight," as he walked into the kitchen.

About an hour later, harry heard squeeling from the living room, and instantly knew that Arthur Weasly was there. He walked out of kitchen and greeted his father-in-law with a hug. "How is it going Arthur?"

"Fine, I was just telling the twins that there cousins would be there also tonight for a sleep over."

"That sounds great,"

"Now you two be good for grandpa and grandma ok."

They looked up at there father with a smile, as if they new what was going on.

Ok. Harry looked down at his children, and saw how much they looked like there mother, except they had his eyes.

"So are all the kids going to be there tonight Arthur?" Harry asked

"Yes, all 15 of them, but Ron and Hermoine will also be there to help out."

"That's good." Harry bent down to give his kids another hug and kiss, and let them go on there way with a smile on his lips.

As Harry went to check on dinner and get ready, Molly and Ginny were off shopping for the day. "So dear, do you have any big plans for tonight with Harry?"

"Not really mum, probably just sitting around the fireplace and reminiscing about our years at Hogwarts, and then putting the twins to bed, before having some fun." Ginny said this last part with a bit of a blush.


	3. The Dinner

**Candlelight dinner**

Chapter 3

A/N: It seems that a lot of people like this story, and I would like to thank all my readers for there support and in reading my story. I also would like to thank a few people that have gone to the effort of reviewing this story.

Sarah: thank you, and I plan on updating as much as possible

Harrykid: thank you for your reviews for both chapters, sorry for only responding to this one, I hope that you keep on reading this story.

Starnat: thank you also, and I will be updating a lot, in fact I usually update as soon as I have a chapter written

Ripley Rowen Blackheart: I would like to thank you for reviewing, and upon checking with sources, I have to stick with her name being Ginerva, at least that is the common understanding of what Ginny's name is. I hope you keep on reading this story.

Luckaisha: thank you

Lasl: thank you

Baseball fanatic: thank you

Monkeys roc my sox: thank you

Mrstomifelton15: thank you and I will take a look at your story you had mentioned, I am also new to fanfiction writing.

Also to answer a question brought to my attention, there are 15 kids, in figuring that all the weasley kids are married, but not all of them have kids yet, the 15 are in meaning grandkids for Molly and Arthur.

Thank you all for reading, and keep on reviewing. Donald

After the twins took off with Arthur, Harry went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. He checked on the roast, and saw that it was doing good. After stirring the sauce to go with it, and putting the wine on ice, he went upstairs to get ready. A half hour later, Harry came back downstairs in a three piece suit, and went to check on the dinner. Finding it to be to perfection, we checked the clock and found that Ginny and Molly were traveling, which meant that they would be here soon, Harry put the dinner on the table, and waited for his lady to come home.

When Ginny Potter aparated back into the burrow that night, she found that she was alone, wondering what had happened to her mother, whom she thought was right behind her, decided to go upstairs and put her purchases away. When she got up to the room that her Harry and the twins were sharing at this time, she found that the twins weren't there, and there was a note along with a box. The note read, "remember our first date Gin. Love Harry." When she opened the box, she found a beautiful new dress that was just like the one that Harry had gotten her for that night so long ago. "Oh Harry, what have you planned for tonight. I know it's our anniversary, but you didn't have to go to all of this. I would have been satisfied with staying home alone and sitting by the fire with the twins." She had a tear in her eye as she took the dress out of the box and looked it over. It was just as she remembered it to be. "Hmm, I might as well go get ready if Harry went to all this trouble for tonight." Ginny went and quickly got a shower, and changed into her new dress and essentials. When she went downstairs, she found the whole of the downstairs empty, but she heard music coming from outside. She went out to the garden outside of the backdoor, and found a table set for two, with candlelight waiting for her. She wondered where Harry was, but went to the table and was about to sit down, when she was grabbed from behind and a familiar voice said, "happy anniversary Gin." She turned to see Harry standing behind her with a dozen roses and a smile a mile wide.

"Oh Harry, it's so beautiful. You must have been planning this for a while now. Where are the twins?" Ginny had a tear of happiness coming down from her eye, as she looked up at her husband lovingly.

"The kids are at Ron and Hermoine's for the night. There spending it with all there cousins at a sleep over. We have the place all to ourselves tonight." Harry pulled out her chair for her as she sat. "It's not exactly the same as last time, Ron's not going to be showing up to serve us dinner tonight, but in every other was it's the same. I love you Gin, and I thought that this would be a perfect way to celebrate our anniversary." Harry gave her a kiss and sat down himself. "Tonight we will be having a nice Caesar's salad followed by a roast wit h auj jous sauce. Garlic mashed potatoes, string beans, and for desert we will be having a delicious chocolate cake with German chocolate frosting." Harry poured her a glass of wine as he started eating his salad and they just sat there enjoying each others company.

"Harry it's delicious. Did you do all the cooking? You must have been cooking all the time I was gone. I love you so much, and this brings back delightful memories." Ginny was smiling as she ate and watched Harry watching her.

After the delicious dinner the music was still going and after Harry banished the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned later, he asked her for a dance. They danced all night and into the wee hours of the morning.

END

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story, especially since this was the last chapter. I had a terrible writers block on this story, and I just now figured out how I was going to finish it. One thing I'm glad about is that I got it out before Valentines day. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope to be updating all my stories soon. —Donald


End file.
